Harry Potter and The Dementor's Blade
by cooldamien
Summary: Post OotP. Harry Potter has a big year ahead of him, NEWT class’s Voldemort, summer training and many new skills.
1. Chapter One: The Start of Summer:

**Harry Potter and The  
Dementor's Blade**

  
Chapter One: The Start of Summer:

The ride from Kings Cross to Little Whinging was uneventful to say the least. When the car pulled in to the drive way, Harry got out and lugged his school trunk and bird cage to his room. Once Harry put his things down on the floor and opened the window for Hedwig's arrival. Harry then sat down on his bed to think about events of last school year, losing his godfather, and the toad face Ministry weenie, the Order and the damn prophecy. Harry thought about how in hell and I supposed to kill Voldemort. For hours Harry sat thinking about these same things over and over, until Harry was called down to have dinner by Aunt Petunia.

Harry walked slowly down stairs to find Uncle Vernon was reading a newspaper and Dudley was watching one of his television shows. Aunt Petunia said "Potter set the table so we can eat." Harry went in to the kitchen and got out the silver wear and sat the table. Aunt Petunia served her meat loaf special. At dinner no one even talked much less looked at Harry once. Harry finished his plate of meat loaf and went to wash his plate and then go back to his room. Harry decided instead of brooding, he would read one of his defense books called "Dueling those that Play Dirty" Harry read the book until he fell asleep. Harry did not get a peaceful night sleep that night. Harry dreamed about the Department of mysteries, and Voldemort laughing while killing Harry's family and friends. Harry woke up around six in the morning and decided to pick up were he left off yesterday reading about using Transfigurations, Transfigurations was useful because it is mostly unblock able by shield charms. Around eight a clock Harry went down stairs to have a little breakfast. As Harry was sitting down to eat his breakfast an owl flew into the kitchen and landed in front of Harry. Uncle Vernon yelled "what is the meaning of this?" Harry looked at his Uncle for a second then back down at the back of the letter, which had a Ministry seal on it. Harry opened the letter and read. _  
Dear Mr. Potter_

_  
The Wizengamot have passed a new decree with accordance of the Intonation Confederation of Wizard's Statue of Secrecy section J subsection 12. Have passed in to law allowing the Ministry of Magic in England to grant the privilege of allowed use of under age magic and grant temporary Apparation license to selected students. The reason for this new law is because of the return of You-Know-Who and because some students are high risk targets. _

_  
  
You Harry James Potter are henceforth allowed to use magic out side of Hogwarts School of Which Craft and Wizardry, as long as not in site of Muggles unless of dire need. You may use magic freely in front of your family. As of now you have an Apparation permit to learn Apparation from a license Adult until you take and pass the Apparation test at the Ministry of Magic testing center and then attain a temporary Apparation license._

_  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Singed Minster Fudge_

Uncle Vernon yelled "what is this, are they going to throw you in jail or what?" Harry handed the letter to Uncle Vernon. Vernon grabbed the letter and read it. A minute later he went pale and asked "D-Does this mean you can use m-mmm-magic now"? Harry nodded his head yes and grabbed the letter and ran off to his room. Harry for the first time in a week was some what happy. Harry picked up the book that he was reading earlier so he could try out some of the spells that where in the book until Harry heard the door bell. A minute or so later Harry heard Uncle Vernon, yell "Boy a freak is here to see you." Harry grabbed his wand and ran down stairs, and found Professor Dumbledore standing in the entrance hall. Professor Dumbledore said "good morning Harry how are you doing this morning, any thing new happen today" While Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Harry just nodded his head yes and asked "What are you doing here sir?" Dumbledore said "is there some where more private we can talk?" Harry said "follow me to my room sir." Harry led Dumbledore to his bedroom and placed a silencing charm on the door and asked "is this suitable sir?" Dumbledore said "Yes Harry this is suitable and nice touch with the silencing charm. I want to talk to you about a proposal to you. After last years mistake's that I have made, I will not try to make any more decisions on your behalf. But you may still seek any advice you want or need from me. The proposal is to setup a training program that might help you defend your self and your mind. That is one of the reasons why I pulled a lot of favors to allow some students to use under age magic out side of Hogwarts. You would be trained in what I call adaptive dueling." Harry asked "what is adaptive dueling and is it hard to learn?" Dumbledore smiled and said "adaptive dueling is not hard to learn but the more you know about magic then the better. You your self right now, with just the spells you know right now could use adaptive dueling. Adaptive dueling is, is dueling is knowing how to use every single spell you know in a duel. Your first homework assignment would be to write down every spell and skill you have and figure out how they could be used in a duel. But if you choice to take summer lessons form the order then you will learn skills that will make you a formable opponent, Occlumency, casting spells silently, and how to duel with out use of your eyes and other helpful skills." Harry thought to him self that this would be perfect, instead of moping around I could learn how to defend myself and my friends. Harry said "Sir, I will take you up on your offer of summer lessons." Dumbledore nodded and said "Good Harry, for now on your training will take place in Mrs. Figg's basement, for some reason I don't think the Dursley's would want us around there house. Now here is your training schedule for the summer." Harry took the card and read it over. 

_**Harry Potter Summer Time Table** _

_  
Day's Time's Teachers _

_  
Monday/Wednesday 8:00-12:00 Tonks_

_  
Monday/Wednesday 2:00-6:00 Moody_

_  
Tuesday/Thursday 8:00-12:00 Lupin_

_  
Tuesday/Friday 2:00-6:00 Flitwick_

_  
Thursday/Saturday 2:00-6:00 McGonagall_

_  
Friday/Saturday 8:00-12:00 Dumbledore_

After Harry read over his time table he asked "what are you guys going to teach me?" Dumbledore said "Well let see now. Tonks is teaching concealment, Moody is teaching blind dueling and later warding. Next would be Lupin he is teaching advance dueling skills, Flitwick silent casting and will give you a better understanding of magic. McGonagall will teach you how to use Transfiguration and conjuring in a duel and how to become an Animagus later on. And I will teach you Occlumency and later on Legilimency. Now why don't we go over to Mrs. Figgs place and I will show you where you will be training for the time being. Harry nodded took out his wand out and canceled the silencing charm and then followed Professor Dumbledore down to Mrs. Figgs house. Five minute later Harry was standing in Mrs. Figgs living room. Mrs. Figg asked "How are you doing dear? Have the Dursley's been feeding you?" Harry said "I guess I am doing alright and yes the Dursley's have been feeding me." Mrs. Figg said "Well that good dear, I will be making up some sandwiches while you and Albus take a look around in the basement." Than she walked off to the kitchen leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone in the living room. Dumbledore said "This way Harry follow me." Dumbledore led Harry down an old set of stairs into a plain gray room with nothing but a table and two chairs in one corner. The rest of the room was empty. Dumbledore said "This room has been charmed so you can duel safely and not have to worry about muggles seeing or hearing a thing." After Harry look around the room Harry asked "does my training start tomorrow since it will Monday?" Dumbledore said "Yes it does you have Tonks first thing in the morning at eight. Now let's head up stairs to have some sandwiches then I will have to leave." Professor Dumbledore led the way up the stairs to the living room. Dumbledore grabbed a sandwich and said "Sorry you two but I have a meeting to attend to now, I will be seeing you Friday." With a silent pop and Dumbledore was gone. Harry finished off two sandwiches and walk back to the Dursley's. When Harry walk in the house he was meet by Uncle Vernon. Vernon yelled "Boy I am warning you now, I don't care what your government says. You will NOT use any m-mm-magic in this house do you understand me boy?" Harry quickly drew out his wand and said "unless you like a pig's tale like Dudley got a few years back, you will get the hell out my way NOW." Vernon paled then he stocked off to the living room. Harry walk up to his room shut and charmed the door locked and pulled out and read "Dueling those that Play Dirty" until dinner time. Dinner was derived by Aunt Petunia via the cat flap on the door. A few hours later Harry feel asleep while reading his book. 


	2. Chapter Two: Training begins: Part One

**Harry Potter and The  
Dementor's Blade**

Chapter Two: Training begins: Part One:  
  
The next morning Harry woke up when he herd the bedroom door bang open. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at the person standing at the door, until he saw it was Tonks and then remembered he had lessons with her at eight a clock today. Harry lowered his wand and said "Sorry Tonks I fell asleep and forgot to set the alarm clock last night." Tonks said "I guess, I can forgive you this time, but did you know it took me ten minutes to break a simple locking charm on your door. You must be very powerful after all Auror's are trained in cruse breaking, old Mad Eye Moody will be happy to hear about this. Now get dressed and let's get a move on I have some cool things to teach you now come on." Tonks repaired the door and walk out.  
  
Harry got dressed and then grabbed his wand and walk down stairs to see Tonks teasing Dudley by changing her hair color. Tonks said "Harry go grab your self a quick bite to eat and come to Mrs. Figg's place." A few minutes later Harry had eaten some toast, and ran out the door to Mrs. Figg's house. Harry knocked on Mrs. Figg's door, a few seconds later Mrs. Figg opened the door and said "Harry dear do come in. You are a bit late. Oh and Harry there is no need for you to knock just walk in, you are always welcome here." Harry said "Thanks and ran down to the basement where Tonks was.  
  
Ones Harry was in the basement Tonks said "Watcher Harry, are you ready now?" Harry said "Yes I am also I am really sorry for over sleeping today. Tonks said "Not a problem it summer after all but you better remember the alarm clock for now on. Now I am here to teach you concealment using different forms of magic, from illusions, charms and potions. For today we are going to be working with illusions, illusions can be used not only to conceal your self, but also the area around you. But there is a problem with most types of illusions they can be detect easily. Illusions are useless on some like Mad Eye Moody with his eye he can see right through them. But nerveless illusions are fun to use. To create an illusion you draw a circle with you wand and say "adumbro" and think of what ever you want others to see, now I want you to try the spell now. Think of not having a scar on your forehead and then do the spell." Harry nodded his head and took out his wand, Harry thought about how it would look and feel to have just a normal forehead with out that damn scar, then Harry said "adumbro" Harry felt a coldness on his forehead for a second.  
  
Tonks said "very good Harry I knew you could do it, illusions are very simple to create. Now I will conjure a mirror so you can see you're self." Tonks took out her wand and gave it a flick and a full size mirror appeared in front of Harry. Harry took a look at him self and saw no scar and smiled. Harry asked "how long does illusions last?" Tonks said "depends on how powerful the wizard is, it can last from a few hours to many many years it just depends."  
  
Tonks gave Harry a list of illusions to create that took a couple of hours to complete. A half hour before twelve a clock Tonks had Harry stop and take down all the illusion and then Tonks said "Harry their is one other type of illusion but you will have to have Dumbledore teach it to you when you get Legilimency down. The Legilimency illusion is harder to detect only an Occlumens could detect it. Now I would have to say are lessons are done for today so I will see you Wednesday morning don't be late." With a pop Tonks was gone.  
  
Harry walked back upstairs to the living room. Mrs. Figg said "oh there you are dear I have made up some lunch for the two of us, come on then sit down and eat." Harry sat down at the dinning table as Mrs. Figg brought out some soup. Mrs. Figg asked "How were your lessons this morning?" Harry answered "They where fun I learn a basic spell to hide my scar so that was a big plus."  
  
After lunch Harry whet for a walk to kill some time. He did not have lessons with Moody until two a clock. Harry walked down to the park. Harry found all the swings where now broken presumably by Dudley's gang. Harry sat down on the grass and watch the clouds fly by, Harry was thinking about the night he and his friends went to the ministry until it was twelve fifty, then Harry walked back to Mrs. Figgs house for his after noon lessons.  
  
Harry walked in the house and head down stairs to wait for Moody to show up. Harry took out his wand knowing Moody would probably attack him as he walked in. A minute later Harry herd a pop. Harry jumped looking for Moody but Harry could not find trace of Mad Eye. A second later Harry found him self in a full body bind.  
  
Moody became visible and said "Potter as you see we have a of lot ground to cover. But I am glad to see you had your wand out because you never know when you are going to be attacked next. For now on you will not use your eyes in my lessons. You will learn how to develop magical sense. So for now on I want you to meditate, while meditating I want you to try and sense what is going on around you where I am, how hot or cold the room is and how it feels, Well what are you waiting around for get a move on.  
  
Harry sat down on the floor and tried to clear his mind like Occlumency. Harry was sitting this way for about twenty minutes until he fell asleep. Moody barked "get up Potter you are not trying to do Occlumency." Harry woke up and said "sorry sir." Moody said "you are not trying to clear your mind like Occlumency, you are trying to feel your own magic and then extend it outward. By extending your magic you will be able to know every thing that is going on around you. Now let's try again. Try to feel your magic like the first time you touched your wand." Harry sat back down and tried to remember how it felt picking up his wand. He remembered the feeling that he had in his stomach the feeling of power. Harry let that feeling wash over him and it relaxed him. He felt totally calm and relaxed.  
  
Moody said "you made the first step today Potter that is very good. I want you to practice this once every night. Now since we have about an hour left of lessons I will show you a new type of ward that will wake you up if any one tries to get in the same room as you. Tonks told me you can cast a very strong locking charm. This will go along with the locking charm perfectly. All you have to do is say the incantation "concutio" and spin around once. The reason why I like this charm is because it covers every inch of the room. Now you try."  
  
Harry took out his wand and said "concutio" while spinning. The room turned silver for about three seconds. Moody said "good job Potter you got it right on the first try. I like that Potter very good, remember when you go to sleep to always seal the room and cast the concutio charm. Now to take down the charm just say "Finite Incantatum" while pointing your wand at the ceiling." Harry pointed his wand at the ceiling said "Finite Incantatum", there was flash of silver. Moody said "Good, when the charm is up you will know if some one tries to breaks in. Now it is time for me to head out remember to practice Potter. With a pop Moody was gone.  
  
Harry went back to the Dursley's and grabbed his dinner and went to his room. Harry spelled the door shut and added the alert charm. Then Harry sat down at his desk and eat. After Harry finished his dinner, Harry magic his plate clean and vanished it back into the kitchen sink. Then Harry sat his alarm clock, and then sat down on the floor to meditate. A few hours later when Harry finally decided to snap out of the trance Harry looked up at the clock and found out that it was nine. Harry decided it was time to call it a night. Harry's night was filled with nightmares of Sirius dieing.  
  
The next morning Harry was woken up by the alarm clock around seven a clock. Harry unsealed the door at went to take a shower, a half hour later Harry was at Mrs. Figgs, and a few minutes after that Remus Apparated in. A warn out looking Remus asked "Good morning, Harry how have you been holding up?" Harry said "I been keeping myself busy so that I don't have to think about Sirius." Remus nodded and said "If you ever need to talk don't hesitate to ask, I will be here for you Harry. Now let's go down stairs and get started." Harry led Remus down to the basement.  
  
Once in the basement Remus said "I have a few spells that will help you in a duel. The charm I and going to teach you is called "caligo arma" or also know as "the fog of war" which will create a fog or mist to help you hide in or use as a means to cover your escape. The Charm is difficult, what you have to do to cast it is think of confusion and say the incantation "caeco calig" and if you did the charm right there should be fog filling up the room. This spell is like a Patrouns where you have to use happy thoughts. So remember think of confusion.  
  
Harry took out his wand and thought about one of Professor McGonagall's lessons which could be very confusing at times. Then Harry said "caligo calig" a small amount of mist came out of his wand making a cloud four feet wide. Remus said "Harry you did very well for your first try. Now try thinking of a more confusing thought. Harry thought back to his first year at Hogwarts at the Halloween feast. Remembering how the great hall was a total mess of people yelling and running every which way. Harry again said "caligo calig" this time a huge cloud formed covering half of the room. Remus smiled and said "That was very very good, well I guess that because you are very good with the Patrouns spell this one came easily to you. Now to get rid of the fog you just say the incantations "acclaro" and the fog will disappear. Now you try and get rid of the fog."  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the mist and said "acclaro" then the smoke just vanished a few seconds later. Remus said "Very well done, we will move on to the next spell which is "balsamum" which makes the floor very sticky, any one that tries to walk over the sticky floor will end up stuck and not able to move. To do the spell you simply flick your wand at the ground and say "balsamum". Now you give it a try."  
  
Harry again took out his wand, gave it a flick and said "balsamum". The floor turned a reddish color. Harry asked "Remus can you move?" Remus tried to walk forward but could not. Remus said "No I can't move you did the spell right. Now to rid of the gum you use the same spell that you used to clear the fog away." Harry flicked his wand and said "acclaro" a second later the floor was no longer red.  
  
The rest of the lesson with Remus went like this, learning new spells that could be used in a duel, now that it was lunch time both Harry and Remus whet up stairs for some lunch. 


	3. Chapter Two: Training begins: Part Two

**Harry Potter and The  
Dementor's Blade**

Chapter Two: Training begins: Part Two  
  
After Lunch an owl flew into Mrs. Figg's house and landed in front of Harry. Harry picked up the letter and looked at it. Harry could tell from the hand writing it was from Hermione. Harry opened the letter and read it.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Harry I hope you are doing ok, and keeping busy with something. Remember Harry that it was not your fault. Sirius did the same thing you tried to do for him. I think the Dursley's will be treating you better, now since you more in likely can do magic too. A couple days ago I got a letter from the ministry saying I could use magic. Ron also told me he received a similar letter.  
  
Speaking of Ron he has been acting like a prat lately. He is trying to tell me who I can or can't go out with. I just can't believe the nervure of him.  
  
Well anyway I hope you have a good summer.  
Love Hermione_  
  
Harry put the letter in his pocket to reply to later. Remus stayed and talked with Harry until it was time for Harry's next lesson with Professor Flitwick. Right at two a clock Professor Flitwick appeared in the basement. Flitwick squeaked "How have you been doing Potter? Are you ready for today's lesson?" Harry said "I am ready now." Flitwick said "Good, today I am going to start teaching you how to cast spell silently. There are two factors to casting spells silently. One is focusing on what you want to happen. The second is to will your magic to do what ever your goal is. So let's think about the spell Lumos. You would focus on picturing a light at the tip of your wand. Then you would will as much magic needed to complete the spell or charm. Why don't you give it a try now Mr. Potter and lets see what you get."  
  
Harry thought about a light appearing at the tip of his wand, but nothing happen. Harry tried flicking the wand but to no avail nothing happen. Flitwick said "That is ok Potter this is very hard type of magic to learn. Let's try a charm that uses nothing but peer will. This might help you out later when you try silent casting again. The Charm I am going to teach you is going to be fun for you. Mr. Potter you are going to love it since you love flying so much. The charm is simple to cast point your wand at your self and say the incantations "animus volo". Once that is done just will your self in the air. If you want to fly across the room you would have to first will your self in the air, then will your self across the room and finally will you self to land. Come on Potter give it a try.  
  
Harry took out his wand pointed it at him self and said "animus volo" Harry thought about how nice it would be to be in the air but nothing happened. Flitwick said "You have to want to fly; you have to force your self up in the air. Ok try again." Harry with all his will jumped up in the air and found him self floating. Flitwick squeaked with Happiness "bravo Harry good job, now try flying around the room now." Harry thought about flying across the room wishing it to happen. The next thing Harry knew he was flying around the room.  
  
Harry started flying in circles around the room doing flips and what not in the air. Harry loved every second of it, Harry was in his element. He wished he was out side so he could just fly for miles and miles. Flitwick said "Mr. Potter I hate to do this to you but you need to come down now." Harry landed on the ground next to Professor Flitwick. Then Harry notice the room was now five times bigger then before. Flitwick said "I will leave the room this size so you can play around later. To remove the flying charm just point you're wand at your self and say "animus volo" again.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and muttered the charm. Flitwick said "Good, now then since you now have a better idea of what will is, let's try silent casting again of the Lumos spell. Harry again took out his wand and thought about a ball of light forming at the tip of the wand. A small bit of light showed at the tip for about four seconds then faded to nothing. Professor Flitwick said "Good job you are going to need to put more of your self into wanting your wand to light up. Let's try again Potter."  
  
It went like this for three hours strait. By the end of the lesson Harry was able to light up the tip of his wand for about ten minutes before it died out. When Flitwick left Harry cast an illusion of the sky on the ceiling and started to fly around having fun until around dinner time. Harry walked back to the Dursley's house. Once there Harry went into the kitchen and sat down and help him self to dinner while being glared at by Uncle Vernon. Once Harry finished his dinner he went upstairs. Once in his room he sealed his room shut and took out Hermione's letter and reread it. After reading Harry went and grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope you are having a good summer. I myself am having one of the best summers that one could have living with the Dursley's. The order has been training me in all kinds of magic. I am learning a lot. I been so busy so I don't have to think about Sirius but there are still times when it all comes flooding back.  
  
Hermione just ignore Ron he just being a prat. He will come around one day.  
  
Hope to see you soon.  
Love Harry_  
  
Harry called Hedwig over and tied the letter to her leg and Harry asked her "Could you please deliver this to Hermione, and wait at Hermione's until she responds." Hedwig nipped one of Harry fingers and flew out the open window. Harry sat on the floor to do his now nightly meditation. Harry meditated for about an hour and half, and then Harry took out a book and read until he fell asleep. Harry night was riddled with all kind of nightmares.  
  
The next morning Harry was awoken by the alert charm around six thirty in the morning. Harry whipped out his wand and called out who's there, there was no answer. Harry summoned his invisibly cloak and hid himself by the desk. Then the door blew open with a BOOM. Moody came in and said "not bad potter, you hid your self and have your wand out, plus it took me three minutes to break the locking spell. Now get dress you have lessons a little early today." Harry took off the cloak and got dressed and went to Mrs. Figg's place.  
  
Harry walked in to the house to smell food cooking. Moody was sitting in an easy chair. Moody said "I had to test your wards to see if you where following my directions or not. Later on today I will teach you a more powerful locking charm. Oh and Potter for today me and Tonks switched time slots. So you have me after breakfast and Tonks this afternoon." Harry just nodded along.  
  
After breakfast Harry followed Moody down to the basement. Moody said "today you are going to try and extend your magic out. So now Potter sit down and meditate until you can feel your magic, once this happens push it out a few feet and tell me once you have done this." Harry sat down and began to meditate after about twenty minutes Harry could feel his magic. Harry pushed and willed his magic outward. Harry opened his eyes and said "I did it sir I pushed it out about four feet." Moody said "good Potter now close your eyes and then I am going to shoot a few spells past your head. Tell me what it feels like." Harry did as he was told and closed his eyes, then Moody started to shoot different curses and jinxes past Harry's head. Harry could feel the spell moving inside of Harry's magical bubble. He could tell what each spell was. Harry thought it was amazing. Moody stopped and asked "what did you feel Potter?" Harry said "It was the most amazing thing in the world I could feel the spell enter and exit the magic bubble. While the spell was inside of my bubble I knew precisely where the spell was and what it did. There where few a spells I did not know what they where but I could tell what they would do."  
  
Moody said "damn Potter you are powerful aren't you, that is very good Potter. For now on every night I want you to extend your magic field out by a foot or two, By next week I can teach you how to use this ability to your advantage in keeping vigilant and use in duels. Now I going to teach you a powerful locking ward that I want you to use every night. The charms incantation is "Caveo cavere cavi cautum". You say the incantation while thinking about being safe and secure, now Potter this spell is difficult because it is like the Patrouns were you have to use a memory of feeling safe."  
  
Moody conjured up a door in a frame, in the middle of the very large room. Moody said "Potter let's see what you can do with this spell." Harry stood in the middle of the room searching his mind for a time when he felt safe. Harry found a memory of feeling safe when Dumbledore was around. Harry took out his wand pointed it at the door and said "Caveo cavere cavi cautum" the door glowed bright gold for a few seconds. Moody took out his wand said a few words and the door flew open. Moody said "You can do better then that, think of a stronger memory.  
  
Harry racked his mind for a memory when it hit him. He knew he had the right memory this time. Harry again took out his wand pointed it at the door and thought about his parent's helping Harry out in the grave yard and he felt so much safer after his mom appeared. Harry said "Caveo cavere cavi cautum" and then the door glowed bright gold for about ten seconds. Moody was smiling if you could call that a smile even. He took out his wand and tried to break the ward but to no avail.  
  
Moody said "Dumbledore was right you are excellent with emotional magic. I not sure how long it would take me to break this ward but I know it would take me some time to do it. Potter for now on you should cast this spell on both your door and window at night and also the alert charm. Well Potter until next time and with a soft pop Moody was gone, and then Harry walked back up stairs.  
  
Mrs. Figg saw Harry said "Oh Harry you are done with your lesson early I am going to make up some lunch. Harry said "no Mrs. Figg you don't need to do that, I can get lunch at the Dursley's I am already being a burden on you." Mrs. Figg said "That is nonsense I love having you around Harry. I love having people to cook for beside my self. I do not get to make nice meals for just myself, but having you and the others around now. I get to cook all kinds of nice things. Now Harry you can make up some tea and I will get the lunch going."  
  
After a big lunch, Harry walked to the park and sat around thinking. Later Harry went back for his lessons with Tonks. Lesson with Tonks where fun for Harry, Harry could now change his face to look like anther person, but the charm would only last for three hours. After lessons with Tonks, Harry decided to fly around for about a half hour or so until dinner. After dinner Harry went to his room to meditated and later read another book called "Every day magic in a duel" until Harry fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter Two: Training begins: Part Three

**Harry Potter and The  
Dementor's Blade**

Chapter Two: Training begins: Part Three  
  
The next morning Harry was again awoken up by the alert charm. Harry whipped out his wand and tossed on the invisibility cloak over his head. Ten minutes latter Harry heard Moody say "damn you Potter I can't break the ward, be over at Mrs. Figgs in twenty minutes". Harry unsealed the door and window and went to take a shower.  
  
After the shower Harry ran over to Mrs. Figg's place. Once inside Harry found Moody sitting in the same easy chair as the day before. Moody said "Good work Potter I don't think Death Eaters will be braking in to your room any time soon. Today I am filling in for Remus since tomorrow is the full moon and he's not feeling very well. Now grabbed something to eat then we duel." Harry eat up his egg sandwich then went down to the basement. Half way down the stairs Harry found him self in a full body bind and fell down the stairs.  
  
Moody yelled "Potter remember Constant Vigilance it's a way of life Potter. You let your guard down for a second your dead. Now Potter you have to free your self now." Harry knew for sure now Moody was insane. How in hell was he going to free him self when I can't even move my eye lids much less then my body? Harry sat on the floor trying to fight the magic but to no avail. After an Hour Moody said "Come on Potter I thought you would be better then this you can fight the Imperios, but you can't even free your self from a simple body bind, ok Potter here is a hint it's all in your mind."  
  
Harry thought about what Moody said for a few minutes until Harry figured it out Moody was right. The bind was all in his head; it's not real there is nothing stopping me from moving except for my own mind. A minute later Harry jump up and cursed Moody. Moody put up a shield and let the cruse back fire on Harry. Harry rolled out of the way then pointed his wand at him self and said "animus volo". Harry jumped in the air and kept flying all over the room shooting non stop curses at Moody. Moody was able to ether dodge or shield him self from the attack until a stunner hit Moody from the behind.  
  
Harry landed on the ground and summoned Moody's wand. Then Harry revived Moody, Moody looked around for a second comprehending the fact he had been disarmed. Moody said "well done Potter, you used your skill of flying as a weapon. You are moving around so fast, making your self very difficult to hit. You also stay unpredictable in flight making it almost impossible for your opponent to plan a proper attack. Last of all what in the hell is that Charm called that is letting you fly around like that?" Harry said "Professor Flitwick taught me that charm so I would understand will better. It's my favored charm for sure; flying unaided is the best feeling in the world. When I am flying I am truly free."  
  
Moody just nodded and said "I going to have to have Fillus teach me that one. Now Potter since you have done something that non of my Auror trainees have ever done before I am letting you go early so I can yell at them, they can't even do what a fifteen year old did." With a pop Moody was gone. Harry looked at the clock and read it was ten thirty. Harry decided to go home.  
  
Once Harry was back in his room, Hedwig flew in to the room. Hedwig dropped off a letter in Harry's hand and flew over to her cage for a drink of water. Harry opened the letter and read.  
  
_  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am glad to hear you are keeping busy this summer. You are going to have to teach me every thing you are learning from the order. I have been doing some research in spell creation it is a lot of fun, I might be able to make something useful. Ron is still being a huge prat; I wish he would leave me a alone. I don't want to go out with him. Harry remember if you every need to talk about anything I am here for you.  
  
Talk to you later.  
  
Love Hermione_  
  
Harry put the letter to the side until later and read his book for a while. Harry later went down stairs for lunch. After lunch Harry continued to read his book until around two when he walked back to Mrs. Figg's place. Harry walked down to the basement to wait for Professor McGonagall. At precisely two a clock Professor McGonagall appeared with a port key in hand. Professor McGonagall said "Good after noon Mr. Potter are you ready for today's lesson. Harry nodded his head yes.  
  
"Good" said McGonagall "Today I am going to teach you two things, a general Transfigurations spell that is applied the same way as conjuring charm. By this I mean you picture the look, the feel, taste and size. The incantation is "Transformo" while willing the object to change to what you want. I will put this tooth pick on the table. I want you to transfigure it into a quill."  
  
Harry took out his wand and thought about a quill and said "Transformo". The tooth pick did change into a quill but when Harry tried to pick up the quill, the quill bent in half. McGonagall said "You have to not only think about how it looks but also, think about how it feels, acts, smells and taste. Try again Mr. Potter" Harry again thought about a quill how it looked and felt then said "Transformo". The quill change color, Harry again tried picking up the quill. The quill appeared just fine. Harry tried writing with it and it work just fine. Professor McGonagall said "Very good Harry, Now I what you to transfigure the quill into a goblet.  
  
After two hours Harry completed twenty two different transfigurations. McGonagall said "We are going to move on to conjuring objects. Conjured objects only last a set amount of time before they disappear. The more powerful the witch or wizard the longer the object will last. For example Hagrids objects only last about an hour or two while Professor Dumbledore's objects last a few years. To conjure an object you say the incantation "elicio", a lot like the last spell we worked on, you think about the look, feel, taste and smell. Come on give it a try Mr. Potter, conjure a quill."  
  
Harry took out his wand and thought about a nice looking quill that was solid and said "elicio". A quill appeared in mid air and slowly fell down on the table. Harry picked up the quill and was happy it was whole. Professor McGonagall said "Very good Harry but I forgot to tell you. You have to picture in your minds eye where you want the conjured object to appear, that can be very important for a good clean conjuring. Put the quill to the side so we can see how long it will last; now Harry try to conjure a goblet.  
  
Harry conjured all the items on the list of twenty two things. The quill disappeared an hour later the goblet an hour and half later. Nothing else had disappeared yet. McGonagall told Harry to keep track of the objects to see which object last the longest. After that Professor McGonagall port keyed a way.  
  
After the lesson ended Harry conjured up a large bag to take the objects back to the Dursley's. Once Harry was back in his room Harry poured the bag out on his bed. Harry went down stares to grab some dinner and took it back to his room. Harry sealed the room off and eat dinner. By the time Harry finished dinner Harry notice half of the objects had disappeared. Harry sat down on the floor to do his meditation. Harry was getting quicker at meditation and now had pushed out his magic to about eleven foot bubble. Once Harry opened his eye's Harry read the clock which said nine a clock.  
  
Harry checked on his conjured objects. There where only three left. Harry took out his book and read until ten thirty five when the last conjured object disappeared. Harry checked the time and calculated the time was about six hours. Harry then set his alarm clock and whet to sleep, that night again would be filled with nightmares.  
  
The next morning Harry got ready and eat before going to Mrs. Figg's place. Professor Dumbledore was talking to Mrs. Figg when Harry walked in. Professor Dumbledore turned around and saw Harry and said "Good morning Harry how are you doing?" Harry responded "I am doing ok I guess." Dumbledore asked "and how do you feel about your training?" Harry answered "I have learned a lot and it gives me something to do. I am glad I am at lease doing something?" Dumbledore nodded and then said "well let's head down stairs to start Occlumency"  
  
Once down stairs Professor Dumbledore conjured up two arm chairs. Dumbledore said "Harry have a seat will I explain to you how to perform Occlumency. Now I was told by Moody that you can meditate and even extend your magic. With Occlumency you can meditate to sort out the day events. Meaning you think about them for a minute or so then you simply let them go. By doing this it makes it that much easier to clear your mind and know if some one is trying to braking in to your mind. For now I want you to focus on one thing like your broom stick, if you start losing focus of the broom stick just try and refocus on it. I will give you a minute them I will try to break in."  
  
Harry sat in his chair thinking about how his broom looked and felt. A minute later Harry herd Professor Dumbledore say "Legilimens" Harry saw his broom stick for a few seconds then Harry saw Hogwarts. Harry again tried to refocus his mind on his broom. The broom came in view again until Harry saw the veil where Sirius died. Harry then saw the room coming back to view. Professor Dumbledore said "Very good Harry you made the first step in recognizing if some one is trying to breaking in. I will let you rest for a bit then we will try again."  
  
The lesson went on along these lines with Harry trying to recognize if Dumbledore was inside his head. Once the lesson was over, Dumbledore took out a port key and left. Harry had lunch with Mrs. Figg and then went for a walk.  
  
When it was around two a clock Harry walked back to Mrs. Figg's place. When Harry walked in the house he found Professor Flitwick talking to Mrs. Figg. Flitwick said "good afternoon Mr. Potter today we are going to work on the silent casting of the stunning charm, Full body bind and the disarming spell. Now let's head down stairs."  
  
Once down stairs Flitwick said "Let's first work with the Disarming spell. You focus on your opponent being disarmed of any and all weapons. Then you flick your wand at the person, with any luck that person will be disarmed."  
  
Harry took out his wand and willed his magic to disarm Professor Flitwick with a slight flick Flitwicks wand flew out of his hands and into Harry's. Professor squeaked "That was perfect Harry. You did it. That was great, wait until the order hears about this. Now try the full body bind now." Harry again willed his magic to bind Professor Flitwick and with a flick of his wand, Flitwick fell over on the ground.  
  
Harry muttered the release spell and then Flitwick got up. Flitwick said "Ok let's try the stunning spell now. With anther flick of Harry's wand Flitwick was knocked out cold. Harry revived Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick said "Let's try something a bit harder. You can cast a Patrouns right Potter?" Harry nodded his head yes. "Good Mr. Potter, you are to cast a Patrouns with out saying the incantations. This will be much harder because you will not only have to will you're magic, but you also have to focus on a happy memory. So let see what you can do, give it a try."  
  
Harry tried to cast the silent Patrouns but only wisp of white came out of Harry's wand. Flitwick said "It might take you some time before you can cast the Patrouns silently. Once you done this you will have master silent magic. Harry tried to do the Patrouns silently but to no avail. After the lesson Professor Flitwick left with a pop. 


	5. Chapter Three: Changing Face

**Harry Potter and The  
Dementor's Blade**

Chapter Three: Changing Face  
  
Harry went back home and waited until dinner was ready, then eat dinner and then went up to his room. On the way Dudley stop Harry on top of the stairs. Dudley said "Freak I am not doing your work. Mom said I would have to do the gardens since they can't make you do it. Well guess what if you don't weed the garden tomorrow I going am to beat the bloody pulp out of you. You under stand me freak." Harry took out his wand and gave it a flick Dudley fell down on the floor in a full body bind. Harry walk back to his room and sealed it. Then Harry did his meditation.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry felt via the alert charm Uncle Vernon was trying to pound down the door. Harry herd "Boy get out here this second and undo what ever you did to my son." Harry unseal the door gave his wand a flick at Dudley and slammed the door shut and resealing it. Harry could hair Vernon yelling for about ten minutes. Harry went back to meditating, 

extending his magic bubble and then trying to Occluting his mind. Then Harry pulled out some parchment to write Hermione a letter.  
  
_  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Thank you for writing me I been waiting for Ron to write to me, well I will be sending him a letter next. This spell creation sounds neat could you make a spells that could be used for the D.A. to learn. You know how we would stun a Death Eater and anther would revive them. Maybe you could make a stunting spell where only the caster could revive them.  
  
My training is going good I learned how to conjure things yesterday. Not quit sure how I would use that skill in a duel who knows if it will come in handy? Professor Dumbledore is a great teacher. I learned more with him today in four hours then all the lessons with Snape put together.  
  
I will tell Ron in my letter to stop acting like a prat.  
  
Until next time  
  
Love Harry.  
_  
  
Harry sealed the letter and got out more parchment and wrote.  
  
_  
Dear Ron,  
  
I hope you are having a good summer so far. I hear you can use magic now, I bet you love that. I have been learning a lot from the Order. I hear from a few people that you been acting like a prat. I would stop that if I where you or you might get hexed.  
  
I hope to hear from you  
  
Sincerely Harry  
_  
  
Harry sealed Ron's letter and called Hedwig over to tie on the letters on. Harry unsealed the window and opened it and let Hedwig fly out. Harry sat the alarm clock and took out his book that he was in the middle of reading and read until he drifted off to sleep. The next morning Harry took a shower and got dressed. Harry found Aunt Petunia waiting for Harry. She said in a cold tone "If you ever hurt my son again you are out of this house. I talked Vernon for the last time in letting you stay. So next time Vernon want you out you are out. Now get out of my sight you filthy little freak." Harry walked over to Mrs. Figg's place. Once there Harry talked with Mrs. Figg until Professor Dumbledore arrived for Occlumency lesson.  
  
A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore arrived via port key. Professor Dumbledore greeted both Harry and Mrs. Figg. Then Harry followed Dumbledore down to the basement. Professor Dumbledore said "Harry today I want you to not only identify when I am in your mind, I also want you to try and kick me out. Now on three, one, two, three Legilimens". Harry saw flash's of his childhood in his mind. Then Harry herd a little voice say "Push him out, this is not real push him out." Harry followed what the voice said. He pushed out the intruder out of his mind.  
  
Harry saw the room come back in view. Professor Dumbledore said "Good job Harry. You where able to push me out with just your mind. This is a huge step; the next step is to stop the intruder instantly. Now let's try again now three two one Legilimens. Harry saw the room dissolve away, then Harry saw himself in the chamber of secrets. Harry herd the voice again say this is not real push him out. Harry pushed Dumbledore out of his mind again.  
  
Professor Dumbledore let Harry out of lesson early because of his great performance in Occlumency. Harry eat lunch and went for his usual walk and came back to Mrs. Figg's just in time for Professor McGonagall lesson. McGonagall said "Today Harry we are going to apply what you learned yesterday. I am going to teach you how to animate objects. There are two charms you have to cast to animate and control an object. The first spell is animo which gives life to the object. The second spell is compos which gives you control of the object. Here I will demonstrate this so you can see how this works."  
  
Professor McGonagall took out her wand and conjured a plain old chair. Then she said "animo compos" then the chair started to dance it was amazing to Harry. McGonagall said "It can be very difficult to control even a single object at first, practice makes perfect. When you cast the second spell all you have to do is will the object to do what ever you want. Now you try Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the chair and said "animo compos" Harry felt like was part of the chair it self. Harry willed the chair to move forwarded and the chair moved. McGonagall told Harry he had done a very good job. The rest of the lesson went smoothly Harry was able to control up to three different objects at the same time.  
  
After the lesson Harry went home and completed his nightly routine and then read until he fell a sleep. The next morning Harry woke up when Harry felt there was a owl at the window. Harry unlocked the window to let Pig in. Harry caught Pig as soon as he flew in and untied the letter and read it.  
  
_  
Potter  
  
Stay the hell out of Hermione's life. I will not stand you getting in the way of me having Hermione. She is mine all mine. I kept her away from you all last year don't go wrecking this for me. I been hearing you have writing Hermione twice already this summer. If you get between me and Hermione you will regret it to the point where you wish you joined your dead godfather.  
  
Stay way from Hermione  
Ron  
_  
  
Harry could not believe what he just readied. Was Ron that jellies of me writing letters to Hermione. Harry deiced to talk to Sirius wait Lupin he thought sadly to him self about this on Tuesday. Harry just walk around all day Sunday thinking about many different things, around dinner time Harry walked back to the Dursley's house. Harry eat and did his nightly routine. Harry now had his magical bubble extended to about fifteen feet now. Harry finished his book and fell asleep after setting the alarm clock.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and got ready for his lesson with Tonks. Once Harry was showered and dressed Harry went over to Mrs. Figg's place. Once at Mrs. Figg's place, Harry found Tonks talking to Mrs. Figg. Tonks waved Harry to sit next to them. Tonks said "Harry I have some bad news Harry. Hermione and her parents were attacked yesterday. No one was hurt but Hermione's parents were put in to hiding. Hermione is now at Headquarters now so she will be safe. Now let's get down to basement and start the lesson."  
  
Tonks showed Harry how to brew a few simple but affective potions to conceal your self for about eight hours. Harry had lunch with Mrs. Figg and then went home to write a letter to Hermione.  
  
_Dear Hermione  
  
I am so sorry about what happen to you and your family. Maybe we should take Ron's advice and not be friends for safety reasons. I am real sorry I could not prevent this. But in the end I have to take the blame for what happen to you and your family. If it weren't for me Voldemort would be powerless. Thank you for be a great friend.  
  
Love Harry  
_  
  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwig and opened the window so she could deliver the letter. Later Harry walked back to Mrs. Figg's for lessons with moody. Harry found Moody sitting in his easy chair waiting. Moody said "I hope you have been extending you magic because you are going to be dueling me blindfolded. Now come on Potter let's head down to the basement.  
  
Once in the basement Moody told Harry to extend his magic a bit more then we will duel. Harry sat on the floor and meditated for about fifteen minutes. Harry magic bubble was now an eighteen feet radius around him self. Moody said "Good Potter, now I am going to take your glasses now, then I want you to dodge my attacks or put up a shield."  
  
Moody started slow and shot off a few weak hexes at Harry, which Harry just flicked his wand vanishing the incoming hexes. Moody then stepped up the attack, shooting out more serious hexes at faster rate. While Harry had to start dodging the spells, Harry start to really feel the attacking spells. He could some how fully understand how each hex was cased. Some of the hexes he knew he had not learned or even knew there names. But he knew he could now cast them. Out of pure instinct he let his magic bubble block the spells instead of trying to dodge or put a shield.  
  
**Moody P.O.V.**  
  
I was surprised when none of my spells were not getting through Potters magic field. He him self only had seen Albus do this. He knew now that Potter was going to be the one to bring down Voldemort one day. I started to lay on more powerful and darker hexes at Potter.  
  
**Normal P.O.V.**  
  
When Harry felt a dark cruse get trough his bubble he felt the anger Moody had to muster up to cast the cruse. All Harry could do was dodge the attack. Moody stopped and said "Potter summon your glasses we need to have a little chat." Harry summoned his glasses and put them on and sat next to Moody.  
  
Moody said "What you did today was great. You used your magic field to block the hexes. I would not recommend relying on this ability because a light wizard can't block Dark magic with this ability. As the same as a Dark wizard could not block pure magic with this ability. You have never used or used very little dark magic before. You have no practical understanding of dark magic. I hope you understand what I am telling you. If you want to know more about this you will have to ask Professor Dumbledore since he is the only one that I know that has done this before. Now Potter I have to head out see you Wednesday." With a pop Moody was gone.  
  
The rest of the weak went well for Harry. The rest of lessons were more practice then learning new things. Harry got a howler from Hermione saying that she was mad at Harry for even trying to break a friendship over something Harry had no control of.  
  
It was Friday after noon and Harry had just finished Occlumency early because there was some sort emergency with the Order. Harry was walking home to the Dursley's house. As Harry walk in the house Harry saw three black hooded people running at the house.


	6. Chapter Four: The Attack

**Harry Potter and The  
Dementor's Blade**

Chapter Four: the Attack

Harry ran in to the house and rounded up the Dursley's and rushed them into Harry's bedroom. Harry then sealed the window and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Harry then cast a silencing charm on him self and the door. Then Harry thought of seeing his parents at the grave yard and cast the advance locking charm. The door glowed gold for about twenty seconds. Harry then snuck down stairs. Harry found the first death eater in the kitchen. Harry flicked his wand twice and the death eater fell down stunned and in a full body bind. Harry herd Bellatrix call out "Come out come out where ever you are. So I can kill you like I killed Sirius."

Harry was getting angry. Harry walk slowly to the living room to see a masked death eater standing next to Bellatrix. Harry gave his wand two flicks shooting out stunners at Bellatrix and the unknown death eater. The masked death eater fell over stun. Bellatrix cast a shield charm and called Accio cloak. While Harry's cloak was flying at Bellatrix Harry cast "animus volo" Harry started to fly around in the air casting curses and jinxes at Bellatrix. Bellatrix had to dodge or cast shielding charms and was not able to attack. She decided to taunt Harry. She said "Potter, The best thing in life I have ever done was killing your godfather and going after the mud blood Granger I hit her with Crucio. It was so much fun I love it. I will love killing your friends one by one. Maybe the werewolf should be next.

Harry was getting angry; he did not want any of his family or friends to get hurt by Voldemort or his Death Eaters. With all his might and magic Harry yelled at the top of his lungs "Expelliarmus". Because the spell was so fast and powerful, Bellatrix could do nothing but stand in fear. When the spell hit her she flew right through the wall and landed in the street. At the same time her wand blew up.

A few seconds later Tonks and Moody appeared with a port key in hand. Other Ministry workers started to pop in. Moody looked around with his magical eye and said "dam Potter you blasted Bellatrix through a wall and out on to the street. That will teach her not to mess with you Potter." One of the Ministry workers called out "Moody she won't be learning any lessons anytime soon because she is dead.

Harry could not believe this he just killed some one. But for some reason he was relieved that she was dead. She could not hurt any family or friends. Sirius death was finally avenged. But Harry still felt some what guilty for killing someone. He felt confused why am I feeling any guilt. She deserved what she got.

From with in the house Harry heard some voice call out we need Potter up on the second floor. Harry walked in the house and went up stairs. Two ministry workers were trying to break the locking charm on the bedroom door. Harry said "Here let me take off the locking charm and make sure the Dursley's are ok. Harry took out his wand and undid the locking charm. The door flashed gold for about a second. Harry opened the door to find a very red face Vernon.

He yelled "what the bloody hell is going on here. You come running in my house and you herd us in here like sheep and then you locked us in here. Then I find that there are freaks all over my normal house. I don't care what you have to say Petunia. The boy is going and never coming back. But first get the bloody freaks out of my house now."

The two Ministry workers were taken a back. They could not believe how Vernon was treating Harry Potter the boy who lived. Plus he just saved there lives from three death eaters. Harry was about to tell Uncle Vernon off when Harry herd Fudge screaming "Auror's place Mr. Potter under arrest for the murder of Bellatrix Lestrange. Four unknown Auror's came running up the stairs. One of them said "Accio Potter's wand ". Harry's wand flew out of his hands and into the Auror's hand. Vernon said "Good they might hang you for this one boy, good riddance."

The Auror's grabbed Harry and said "You Harry James Potter of number four privet drive have been charge with the murder of Bellatrix Lestrange. We are going to take you to be held until the trial. Magical handcuffs appeared on Harry. Vernon laughed and said "This is my best day of my life. I hope they let me come to your trial." Another Auror setup a port key and a second later the four Auror's and Harry where gone.

The five appeared in a stone Dungeon. One of the Auror's unlocked one of the jail cells and the other three threw Harry in the unlocked cell. Then they shut and locked the door and left. Harry could not believe this. He was put in jail for killing Bellatrix. A few hours later the door opened and there stood Professor Dumbledore that was looking very angry. He said "Harry I was able to get the ministry to release you until your trial in three days. I am so sorry that you are being put threw this Harry. Fudge is more concerned about getting back at you, then the escaped Death Eaters from Azkaban. I think that it is time to elect a new Minster, But that is nether here or their. Come on Harry let's get your wand and then we can get out of here."

Dumbledore lead Harry out of the cell and up a set of old stone steps up to the Auror's main office. Dumbledore talked to the man at the main desk. The man gave Dumbledore a form to sign, Dumbledore signed the form. The man then gave Dumbledore Harry's wand. Dumbledore handed Harry his wand and pulled out a port key. Both Dumbledore and Harry grabbed on and they where gone.

Dumbledore and Harry landed in a unfamiliar house. A few seconds later Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione came running in and saying "Thank God you are ok." And all three gave him a bone crushing hug. Then Hermione asked what happen. Harry said "I have been charge with the murder of Bellatrix Lestrange. I could end up in Azkaban for life." Every one had a shocked face. Until Ron came in and said "Good, Potter because that what you deserve. Both Ginny and Hermione slapped Ron on the face at the same time. Mrs. Weasley yelled "Ronald Billus Weasley how could you, say a thing like that. I should slap you too. Now go to your room I don't want to see you right now." Ron walked out and went to his room.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and said "I have dinner ready and you need to eat." Mrs. Weasley dragged Harry to the kitchen. Once in the basement kitchen Harry asked is this Grimwald place. Hermione said "Yes Harry, Dobby and Winky have been renovating the place. It looks so different doesn't it? At dinner time Dumbledore said "Your training will continue same as before. Tomorrow you have lessons with me. The Dursley's are with the Grangers and are safe. Don't worry about the trial I have a plan that will get you acquitted and maybe get the Minster fired. Now I have some things I need to do back at Hogwarts." Dumbledore got up and took out a port key and he was gone.

After dinner Ginny and Hermione showed Harry to his room. They led Harry to the master bedroom. Harry found his trunk at the foot of the bed and Hedwig's cage in the corner by one of the windows. Harry asked "Why is this my room, this is the master bedroom." Hermione said "This house is yours now. Harry went from happy to sad. Thinking about how this used to be Sirius's room. But every thing looked different there were no House elf heads or a screaming portrait. The house used to be so dark and gloomy while now it was bright and cheery.

Harry asked "Why is Ron been acting so strangely now?" Ginny said "We don't know. When we got home from king's cross. He got very angry and the only thing he talked about is Hermione. How Hermione is his possession to do as he pleases." Hermione said "I found out from Ginny hear that he tried to keep you and me apart. When I found this out I blew up at Ron. Since then he has been even worse now" Harry could not believe Ron his best friend would do such a thing. Harry then told Hermione and Ginny about what happen that day and what he learned from the order. Ginny told Harry about Fred and George's new joke shop they opened in Hogsmeade.

Harry asked "Hey Hermione how is that spell creation thing coming along and could you teach me it." Hermione said "It's coming a long very well it's not very hard to do if you have a book called Merlin's law of Magic. You read the book threw and you will have a basic understanding of spell creation. Then as you write out your spell or magic, you use the book as reference book to calculate every thing. The only thing about spell creation is can be very dangerous if you aren't careful." Harry said "I know what we need to create. Some sort of say a magical portal that can be easily cast. That can go threw any ward and can be opened even if you never been to the location before. We could use this as a great escape rout for not only the caster but others could use it too. Is this possible Hermione?" Hermione thought for a moment and said yes there are some theories on magical portals that I have read. So we would not have to start from scratch. Give me a few days and I will give you an out line on what it would take to create this type of spell. Then Mrs. Weasley came in the room and told every one it was time for bed.

* * *

Please read and review and tell me what you think of the fic.

Damien


	7. Chapter Five: The Talk

**Harry Potter and The  
Dementor's Blade**

Chapter Five: The Talk

That night Harry kept having nightmares of Bellatrix killing Sirius and then all of Harry's friends and family one by one while she laughed about it. Harry woke up at four in the morning at decided to go to the kitchen. When Harry entered the kitchen he finds that he is not alone. A tired Remus asked "what are you doing up at this time in the morning?" Harry answers "My nightmares were worse then normal last night. Remus nodded and said "Do you want some tea Harry then maybe we could have a talk?" Remus conjured up a hot pot of tea and poured a cup for Harry.

Then he asked "are these nightmares about Sirius?" Harry said "most of the time yes. They are about that night in the Ministry; Remus how can you still be willing to speak to me after I killed Sirius?" Remus said in a loud voice "You did not kill Sirius, Bellatrix killed Sirius and when you tried to confirm the fact you were lied to by that damn house elf, After all your one of your visions save Arthur's life. You had no reason to doubt the vision. No one told you about the Department of Mysteries. That information was hidden from by me, Dumbledore and the rest of the Order. If it is anyone's fault it is our fault that we never told you why you need to know Occlumency or what Voldemort wanted from the Department of Mysteries."

Then Harry and Remus sat in silence thinking about what was just said until Harry said "Thank you Remus you just made the most sense out of every one. Thank you I think I needed that. Remus said "Harry I might have not been there for you when you were younger, but I want to be there for you now. By no means do I want to replace your parent's or Sirius. But I do have to thank you for making Sirius last few year's better. When ever you were around he was on top of the world. The happiest man one could be. He love you so much Harry, he just never could say it. So I don't want to make the same mistake Harry I love you so much." Then they both started crying and then hugged. The hugged lasted a long time but they didn't care.

Mrs. Weasley was about to enter the kitchen when she herd the end of Remus speech. She started to cry knowing some how that was the first time any one told Harry they loved him. She knew that Harry was craving love since the time she first saw him. But she could not under stand how he could so easily be so full of love without ever receiving any when he lived with those dreadful Dursley's. She knew Harry was special some how but she did not know how. Mrs. Weasley decided to do something else until Remus and Harry where finished talking.

Remus and Harry broke a part and some how both feeling better then they felt in a long time. Harry said "Thank you" and started to make breakfast for every one. With The use of a little magic Harry made pancakes, eggs and sausages with orange juice on the side. Harry served a plate to Remus and him self and they started eating while waiting for every one else to wake up. A little while later both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in followed by Moody. Mrs. Weasley asked "who cooked all of this?" Harry said "I did Mrs. Weasley why don't you try some and tell me what you think. All three grabbed a plate and served them self breakfast.

After taking a few bites Moody said "You are not too bad of cook Potter. Where did you learn how to cook from?" Harry said "I started to cook about the age four at the Dursley's so I must have picked up a few things since then." Every one at the table had a sad look on there face when they herd this. After Breakfast Mrs. Weasley started to clean up and make sure the food stayed hot for the others, While Harry got ready for the day. Harry was glad that he was still going to have lessons with the Order.

Around seven a clock Harry herd a knock at the door. Harry said "Come in." The door opened and Hermione walked in and she asked "Harry I was wondering if I could watch your lessons?" Harry laughed and said "That's my Hermione never missing an opportunity to learn." Hermione blushed and Harry continued "Sure Hermione if it's ok with the person that is giving me the lesson then you can watch. Maybe they will let you, Ginny and Ron join in." Hermione fronded when Ron's name was said. Hermione said "That would be great if me and Ginny could join you in lessons, but I not sure about Rom. He gets very angry just at the mention of your name much less then being in the same room as you."

Harry had a sad look on his face when Hermione said this. Harry wanted to know what in bloody hell has gotten in to Ron. Harry wanted his old friend back, he remembered in his fourth year when Ron would not talk to Harry because of the Tri Wizard Torment. But Harry also remembered that Hermione was one of the few that stuck by Harry always. Harry said "Hermione I wanted to thank you for being a true friend. You have never turned your back on me, even when I treated you badly by yelling at you, Thank you Hermione your the greatest friend one can have."

Hermione said "Thanks Harry, I will always be your friend Harry. I have started on the out line for the portal and I am finding that you are going to have be very powerful in order to open one. I know you could open one, but I not sure if others will be able to. But I will keep researching. After the trial I should have the out line done. By the end of the summer I hope that I will have fished the new stunning charm which only the caster can revive them" Harry said "Wow Hermione you have been busy. I can't wait to see this new stunning spell.

A hour later Harry again herd anther knock at the door. Harry said "come in". Professor Dumbledore walked in the room and said "Mrs., Granger I sure you like to watch Harry's lessons but Occlumency is very privet so I am going to have to ask you to leave. But I sure it will be ok for you join Harry in his other lessons". Hermione said "ok, Professor Bye Harry." She got up and left the room.

Dumbledore said "Harry before we start today's lesson. I have to tell you something's. Sirius left this house and one tried of his money to you. I need to ask you Harry if the Order could still use this house as the headquarters?" Harry said in a whisper "Yes, Sirius would have wanted it that way, so do I." Dumbledore said "Thank you Harry, I am very grateful. I also wanted to know if you like to sit on a Order meetings?"

Harry said "really I can know what going on with Voldemort?" Dumbledore said "Harry I have learned from my past mistakes. You and Hermione will be aloud to join the order." Harry asked what about Ron... and Ginny can they join?" Dumbledore said "Mrs. Weasley does not want her kids in the order. Plus I would not allow Ron to join until he worked through his problems first. You and Hermione are not to tell Ron or Ginny anything you hear in the meetings." Harry nodded his head but was a bit nerviest about hiding so much from Ron.

Then with a pop Dobby appeared and said "Harry Potter sir it great to see you again. Winky and I have been redoing the house. I hope Harry Potter sir likes it. But Dobby has some bad news. House elf's can feel magic around them. I was getting Harry Potter sir study ready for him and Dobby felt dark magic. The study is next to Ron Weaseys room. Harry Potter sir friend is doing dark magic. What should Dobby do sir?" Harry was stunned he could not believe his friend was doing dark magic. Harry said "Dobby show me to the study and I see if I can feel any dark magic.

Harry followed Dobby to the second floor, in to a very nice study with a fire place and lots of books. As soon as Harry went to the wall that separated this room from Ron's, Harry could feel two things jealousy and hate. The spells Ron was casting were very dark. Harry asked Dumbledore "what should we do sir?" Dumbledore said in a sad voice "We need to try and help him. But for now we do noting until tonight's Order meeting. Now let's go back to your room and begin your Occlumency lesson."

* * *

Please read and review.

Damien


	8. Chapter Six: The Order

**Harry Potter and The  
Dementor's Blade**

Chapter Six: The Order

Harry's Occlumency lesson was going great. Harry now could throw some one out of his mind as they try and enter it. Professor Dumbledore said "The next step was to learn how to misguide someone from finding out what they wanted; with out letting them know that you know that they are there. Dumbledore said "This will take a little practice but ones he got this step done he would almost be done with Occlumency.

Harry had lunch with Ginny and Hermione down in the basement kitchen. While the three where eating. Ron came down stairs, glared at Harry and grabbed his lunch and went back up stairs to his room. Harry kept thinking back to earlier that day when he felt the hatred from Ron.

Hermione looked over at Harry to see him staring off in space. She asked "Harry are you ok?" Harry snapped out of his thought and answered "Yeah, I am fine." Hermione gave Harry a calculating look then dropped the subject. After lunch Ginny said "I have to see the twins now see you later. She got up went to the fire place dropped some floo powder and said "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes" and she was gone in a flash of green light. Harry said "Hermione I don't have lesson with McGonagall until two a clock what do you want to do?" Hermione said "I like to see the study that Dobby made for you. He has not let any one see it until you have seen it."

Harry said "Ok let's go check it out", While thinking about earlier that morning. When Hermione entered the study she said "This is very nice Harry" and went to look at the books in shelves behind the very big redwood desk that had a carving of a Phoenix and a lion on it. After Hermione looked at the books she said "You have some very rare and old books here Harry." Harry smiled and said "Yes Hermione you made read them if you like." Hermione blushed and said "Thanks Harry".

Both Harry and Hermione grab a book and sat down in the two arm chairs in front of the fire and read. Harry read a book called "The darker side to Defense" and Hermione read a book called "The mathematical break down to simple charms." Around two a clock there was a knock at the study door. Harry said "come in". Professor McGonagall walked in. McGonagall said "good afternoon Mr. Potter Mrs. Granger. Professor Dumbledore told me that you Mrs. Granger would like to join Mr. Potter in his lesson?"

Hermione said "Yes, I like that a lot." McGonagall nodded and said "Very well we were working on animating object for defense means. Do you Mrs. Granger know how to conjure and animate objects?" Hermione said "Yes Professor I learn both last year from a few books." McGonagall said "Good I won't have to get you caught up. Now I want both of you to transfigure the chair you where sitting in to a statue and animate it. "

Four hour's later both Harry and Hermione were very good at making there statue fight one anther statue. After the lesson was over Remus came in the study and asked would you mind helping me cook dinner for the Order meeting tonight. The Weasley's are eating out with Percy tonight." Harry said "Sure Remus let's get started." Hermione said "I will help, I am not as good as a cook as Harry is. But I will do what I can."

Remus, Harry Hermione and Winky cook stake, mash potatoes corn and garlic bread for the whole Order. When the dinner was done Winky kick out Remus, Harry and Hermione saying "you all have already done too much house elf work." The three walk up to the new dinning room on the first floor. A lot of people where already present for the dinner and the order meeting, once Harry entered the room Dumbledore stood up from one end of the table and said "Harry since this is your house you should sit at the head of the table."

Harry sat on the other end of Dumbledore with Remus and Hermione sitting next to Harry. Dumbledore said "When you are ready to eat Harry just clap your hands and Winky will send up the food. Harry clapped his hands once and the food appeared on the table.

After everyone was done eating. Dumbledore stood up and said "I like to thank Harry, Remus, Hermione and Winky for this great meal. I also like to thank Harry for allowing us to continue to use this house as headquarters. Now we have a few things to discuss tonight. We will start with welcoming two new members to the Order. Now if Fawkes comes we will start with inductions." A bright fiery phoenix appeared next to Dumbledore. "Now will Hermione Ann Granger come to the front" asked Dumbledore.

Hermione walked up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore said "Hermione look into Fawkes eyes and repeat after me. I Hermione Ann Granger will always fight for the light and protect those that can't protect them self's, to never fall into darkness and keep Order business secret no matter what and to always help a fellow member in need. I will always fight for what is right so help me."

Fawkes sang a very nice song of approval. Dumbledore said "Hermione welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." Every one clapped for a few seconds. "Now will Harry James Potter step up to the front?" Harry walked up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore said "Harry look into Fawkes eyes and repeat after me. "I Harry James Potter the boy who lived will always fight for the light and protect those that can't protect them self's, to never fall into darkness and keep Order business secret no mater what and to always help a fellow member in need. I will do my best as a leader of the light to help shine light on what is dark and show others the right path to take. I will always fight for what is right so help me."

Fawkes started to sing very loudly and turn around and drop a tail feather in Harry's hand. Dumbledore said "Harry I am making you my second. You will learn from me on how to lead and how to fight Voldemort. So if you could come and sit in the empty chair next to me we can get started. When Harry sat down Dumbledore said "Welcome Harry, to the order." Every one in the room again clapped. "Now let's get started, does anyone have any new information regarding Azkaban. Kingsley stood up and said "The Minster is covering up the escapes from Azkaban. If any one leaks this information they will be locked up for life."

Dumbledore said "Thank you Kingsley. Did any one find out who where the two unknown Death Eaters that Harry stunned. Kingsley said "The Minster let them go, because they where attacked by Harry. Makes no since, but that what I found out. Madam Bone's is in a fit." Dumbledore nodded and said "Severus do you have anything new to tell the Order. Snape said in a low voice "The dark lord was very unhappy with the attack on Potter. He punished all of the Death Eaters because he lost Bellatrix. He is also looking for something but I do not know what. All I know is he wants it so bad that I think he is going to leave Potter alone for now."

Dumbledore said "Thank you Severus is there anything else that need to be brought up." Tonks stood up and said "I think Fudge has something planned for Harry at his trial, but I don't know of what." Dumbledore said "Well I will keep an eye on Fudge and the rest of you tell me if you find out anything else. Now I have one last thing to talk about. Today me and Harry found out that Ron Weasley has been learning the dark arts." There was a gasped from the room. Dumbledore went on "I want the Order to keep an eye on Mr. Weasley and secure all of the dark arts books that are in the house. There is a secret room behind the left most book shelf but them there. Severus I want you to try and help Mr. Weasley back to the light." Snape nodded his head.

Moody said "We can't trust Weasley we need to place a spell on him so he does not tell all are secrets to the Voldemort." Dumbledore said "Not to worry Alastor I have already taken care of that. Well then I think that is all. See you all next meeting. Harry and Hermione could you two stay."

After every one left Dumbledore turn to Harry and Hermione and said "I have here are two discussion necklaces. You simple wear them at all times. If any one need to talk to you they simple think of needing to speak to you, then you will hear that person voice in your head. You also can talk back to them in your head. When you are done you think of the words stop discussion and the connections will be broken. Remember to wear these at all times. Tomorrow night Harry I will come and talk to you about the hearing, now good night you two."

Both Hermione and Harry said "good night" and then walked up to Harry's study. The two talked about the Order meeting, why Ron would turn to dark magic, Why Fudge would let go two Death Eaters and what could Voldemort be looking for. A little later Mrs. Weasley came in and told the two of them to go to bed.

* * *

If you go to my profiles page and click Hopepage. You will se a picture of this storys banner. Tell me what you think while review this story.

Thank you

Damien


	9. Chapter Seven: The Trial

**Harry Potter and The  
Dementor's Blade**

Chapter Seven: The Trial

The next day no one did very much. Ginny, Hermione and Harry played exploding snaps for a while until lunch. After the lunch the three sat around reading and talking until dinner time. After dinner Dumbledore popped in to talk to Harry. Both Dumbledore and Harry went up to the study and sat next to the fire. Dumbledore was the first to speak "Harry I have some bad news for you, Fudge is not letting anyone represent you. Also I am going to let the media in the trial so Fudge can't play any games."

Harry began to look worried how was he going to represent him self at the trial. Dumbledore saw the look and said "not to worry Harry we will use the necklace that I gave you last night. All you have to do is do what I tell you and there will be no problems. I have a plan so don't worry too much. We are going to try and get a class three acquittal, which means that you should not have ever been put on trial. The one that charge you would have to then attended a hearing to see if they were misusing there power. There are going to be three points that you are going to have to make. The first is that Bellatrix is a known death Eater that has already be found guilty and escaped Azkaban. The second is that you did not attend to kill Bellatrix. The third point is that she attacked your home. Here is a port key set for eight a clock. I also had some robes made up for you."

Dumbledore handed Harry a set of gold and red robes. Dumbledore said "the robes have your family crest on the front." Harry unfolded the very nice robes and saw a shield that had three animals on it, a panther, lion and a phoenix. Harry said "Thank you sir these are very nice." "You're welcome Harry. I will see you at the trial." With that said Dumbledore left with a pop. Harry than grab his book he was reading and read for while then left for his room to get some sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up at five in the morning because of a night mare. Harry whet down to the kitchen to have some tea. Harry again found Remus sitting alone in the kitchen. Remus said "Good morning Harry how are you doing this morning?" Harry answered "I am a bit nerves about today's trial." Remus poured Harry some tea and said "I will be there for you Harry. I trust Dumbledore he has something up his sleeve." Harry said "You are probably right. A little while later Mrs. Weasley came in with Dobby to make breakfast. Mrs. Weasley said "Good morning you two, me and Dobby here will be making breakfast." Dobby ran to Harry and said "Good morning Harry Potter sir. Dobby is going to make a big breakfast so you are ready for the trial."

Dobby then walked over to the counter and started to work. Twenty minutes later breakfast was made and Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen. As the four eat Mr. Weasley said "Harry I will be taking that portkey with you to the ministry. I want you to leave your wand here. That way we don't have to worry about anything happing to it." Harry nodded his head and continued to eat very slowly.

After breakfast Harry went back to his room to get dressed up for the trial. Harry took a shower in his private bathroom slash swimming poll. Then Harry put on the new robes and tried to flatten his hair but no avail. Then Harry herd a knock at the door both Ginny and Hermione were dressed up and Hermione said "We are going with you to the trial, Last night both me and Ginny sent owl's to the members of the D.A. So there will be a lot of people to support you."

Harry just nodded and said "Thanks, the portkey leaves at a eight. So we have a hour before we have to leave." A half hour later the Weasley's minus Ron and Percy were ready to leave. Ron came in the room and said "I am coming; I don't want to miss the chance to maybe see Potter get the Dementor's kiss." Hermione marched right up to Ron and slapped him so hard that he fell on the floor. Hermione said in a low voice "You will not treat Harry your friend like that ever again. So go way and practice your dark magic some ware else." Ron got up and ran up stairs, slamming the door hard.

Harry called "Dobby could you come here please." With a pop Dobby appeared and said "what can I do for Harry Potter sir?" "Dobby could you watch Ron and make sure he does not do anything bad? Oh and Dobby could you hold on to my wand." Dobby said "Yes Harry Potter sir I will." Dobby took Harry's wand and popped away. As Harry and Hermione were walking back up to the group to grab the portkey Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley crying. Then the portkey activated. A second later the group was in a very busy Ministry atrium.

Harry could see lots of people crowed in the large room. People kept coming up to Harry and saying thing like good luck, we are fully behind you and Harry favorite Fudge is a git. Harry slowly made his way to the security desk. The man let Harry's group go thought after he was sure Harry did not have his wand. The group got on to the elevator and waited until it said "level nine Department of Mysteries. The group walk down to level ten and went to court room ten.

Harry whet and sat down in the chair that had chains on it. When Harry sat down the changes sprang to life and locked Harry in place. A few minutes later witches and wizards in purple robes filled the judges bench. Members of the media started to setup small tables to place there quick quills on. Then Dumbledore, Fudge and Percy walked up to the high bench.

A minute later Dumbledore said in a loud voice "The Wizengamot is called to order on July 7 1996 for Harry James Potter. The charges are use of magic in site of Muggles, the uses of lethal curses and the murder of a Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange." Fudge said "I abject to the use of the term Death Eater. "Over ruled Mrs. Lestrange has already been found guilty by this very court to being a member of Voldemort inner circle and number one death eater. Now Minster is it necessary to have Mr. Potter bind?"

Fudge said "He is charge with murder so yes it is very necessary." Dumbledore said "very well then. The interrogators are Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Amelia Bones and Cornelius Oswald Fudge. The court scribe is Percy Weasley. Mr. Potter how do you plead to the charges?" Harry said "not guilty". Fudge stood up and said "are you saying that you did not in fact kill Bellatrix Lestrange yes or no?"

Harry then herd Dumbledore voice in his head say repeat after me." Harry said what he was told "In self defense yes." Fudge asked "did you use magic in front of Muggle Yes or no only." Harry again repeat what Dumbledore said "No". Fudge said "how could this be? You blasted Bellatrix Lestrange threw a wall and on to the street." Harry said "Because all the magic that I cast was inside the house where no muggle could see. All they saw was the after affects of the magic. The Ministry did not even bother Obliviat a single muggle of the attack. But they did Obliviat Muggles because Ministry Auror's appearing on the front lawn.

Fudge asked "but you did use a lethal curse did you not?" Harry said "No Minster I did not. I use the spell Expelliarmus which is not considered by the Ministry of Magic to be a lethal curse." Fudge started to get red face and angry "He said "Potter don't you think you weasel out of this like last time. I know you are in Dumbledore's pocket and are trying to over throw me." Dumbledore told Harry to say "Dumbledore is not the issue here and I ask that we can get back to topic. I like a judgment to be made. Bellatrix came in my home attack me and my relatives. I fought back in self defense of me and my family."

Dumbledore said "We have herded all we need. The Ministry reports seconds what Mr. Potter testified to, all in favor of not guilty." Almost all the hands in the court went up in the air. Dumbledore said "Very well this court finds Harry James Potter not guilty. I also find that this hearing was a miss use of power and there for making the find of not guilty a class three. In a weeks time Minster there will be a hearing on your miss use of your power as Minster. Mr. Potter this court apologizes for wasting your time and the inconvenience to you. There for I am fining the Minster five thousand Galleons to be paid to Mr. Potter by august first. This case is closed and court is dismissed.

Harry was released from the chair. Then Mr. Weasley and the rest of the group came up to Harry. All of the grabbed the portkey and disappeared back home.

* * *

Please read and review also there is a banner that I use on anter fanfic site. if you want to see it go to my user page and click homepage.

Thank You

Damien


End file.
